The present invention relates to a rotary power tool having a chuck device for holding a tool bit to a drive spindle wherein the chuck device is remotely actuated.
There are any number of well known types of power tools wherein a chuck is mounted on the end of a rotatable drive spindle for holding a tool bit to the drive spindle. In many applications of these tools, it is necessary to manually manipulate or engage the chuck in order to change out the tool bit. A number of chuck devices utilize an axially movable outer sleeve member to actuate the chuck. For example, many such chuck devices have an axially movable outer sleeve that moves between a gripping position wherein the chuck grips upon a tool shank inserted into the chuck, and a release position wherein the chuck releases the tool shank inserted therein. Such chuck devices are commonly referred to as "quick-change" chucks. For example, one such chuck is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,473. Additional examples of similar types of chucks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,073 and 3,521,895. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/808,890 and 08/740,101 owned by Power Tool Holders Incorporated describe other types of sleeve actuated chucks.
In certain operating environments, however, particularly with high speed routers, there is limited space in the critical area of the chuck device and tool bit to actuate the chuck for removal or insertion of the tool bit. Particularly with routers, the operation of changing out the tool bits can be cumbersome and potentially dangerous, especially where the operator must insert his hands next to the cutting edges of the tool bit. Typically, in order to avoid injury, the operator must move the router guide away from the chuck and tool bit in order to gain access to the chuck.
The present invention provides an apparatus for remotely actuating chuck devices on rotary power tools in a safe and quick manner.